UnMasking Kakashi
by see03
Summary: Iruka is asked to unmask Kakashi and take a picture of his face. Though he accepts the challenge, Iruka hesitates to hurt the man he has loved for so long by doing so. What happens as he goes through with this mission to UnMask Kakashi? IRUKaka MATURE


_This long one shot is for SumiHatake on deviantART, who won second place in the Hot Spring challenge held by Sorceress2000._  
><em>This story is some EXTREME MATURE CONTENT in it. If you are not mature enough to read it, DON'T.<em>

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this again?" Iruka sighed, shivering glumly in a tree.<p>

Earlier that morning, Naruto had come to him at the mission's office, begging for his help. Worried, the elder ninja had of course immediately promised his aid, not even bothering to ask what the problem was, but knowing that if Naruto had come to him rather than attempting to solve the issue himself, it must be a big problem.

And what was that problem? Iruka sighed again as he recalled joining Naruto outside Hokage Tower that evening, their designated meeting place.

"_Iruka-sensei, you came!" Naruto shouted joyfully, leaping away from his two companions to wrap ever strengthening limbs around his old teacher. _

"_And he's on time, too, unlike Kakashi," Sasuke muttered, turning his head away and scowling._

"_I don't understand," Iruka confessed, looking at the members of Team 7. "Naruto, you said you needed my help with something."_

"_Yeah, we do, Iruka-sensei," Sakura confirmed, nudging Sasuke slightly, who grunted and faced the others. "You see, what we're trying to do is—"_

"_We want to see Kakashi's face!" Naruto butted in loudly. "Ow!" he yelled when Sakura promptly smacked him. "Sakura-chan…"_

_Iruka stared at them, dumfounded. "You three are still on about that? Surely you've given up by now! Why are you so desperate to see it?"_

"_It's like when something is forbidden from you! You want it even more!" Naruto gleefully explained, pain forgotten._

_Iruka sighed, rubbing his scar wearily. "And how exactly am I supposed to help?"_

"_You and Kakashi-sensei are friends, right?" Sakura asked. Iruka tentatively nodded. _

_Could they be considered friends? He supposed they were linked by the three students here, and they did chat when Kakashi brought in his mission report. Come to think of it, he always made sure to hand it in to him and not the others – could he be staging those conversations because he too thought they were friends?_

_Iruka hoped they were. He had trouble with Kakashi at first, but had slowly grown to like and respect him. Iruka blushed slightly, knowing he was lying, if only to himself. He hoped they could be more than friends, but knew that wouldn't happen. Certainly not if he did as Naruto asked and helped them see his face._

"_At the very least, you are both teachers," Sasuke inputted, face neutral. "You can get closer to him than us."_

"_So you want me to take his mask off while you are nearby?" Iruka asked, unsure. That didn't sound like a good plan, not that he even wanted to go along with this!_

_Though he was kind of curious as to why Kakashi was so insistent on wearing the mask…_

"_No, that's dumb!" Naruto barked. "We want you to seduce him!"_

"_WHAT?" _

"_Ah, what Naruto means, Iruka-sensei," Sakura quickly jumped in, noticing the way their old teacher had stiffened up and blushed, "is that we want you to lull him into a sense of security, and then in private, find a way to take a picture of his face! We won't be anywhere nearby."_

"_Why not?" Iruka wondered aloud, reluctant to accept such a mission. Surely it would be a betrayal of the quasi-friendship he and Kakashi had, and ruin any chances he had of pursuing something more._

"_Because he always seems to know when we are nearby, and he's begun getting suspicious of it when we are near him outside of missions," Sasuke explained. "If he sensed us while you did this, he would immediately know something was up."_

"_This isn't right," Iruka told them firmly. "Kakashi-sensei likely has a very good reason for covering his face."_

"_But Iruka-sensei," Naruto whined. "You promised you'd help me!"_

"_That was before I knew what you wanted me to do!" he replied quickly, frowning. _

"_Iruka-sensei," the blonde tried again, pouting. "We've tried asking some of the other teachers, ones we _know_ have been closer to Kakashi-sensei, but they've all refused to help. You're our last option!"_

_The chunin looked away, disgusted to feel himself weakening, especially after hearing that Naruto had asked Kakashi's former lovers for help. "All right, I'll do it. But I get to decide how," he added hastily when Sakura and Naruto cheered. Sasuke nodded wordlessly. At least that way he would be able to find a way to do it that would spare Kakashi any embarrassment._

_But I still can't believe I agreed to do this_, he thought, staring down into Kakashi's apartment window. Iruka had ultimately decided to wait until Kakashi fell asleep; then he would sneak in, take the mask off if he slept with it, take a picture, and get out of there as fast as he possibly could!

_The lights have been off for a few hours now. No doubt Kakashi-sensei is sound asleep._

Faster than the eye could see, Iruka suddenly appeared just outside the window, balancing delicately on the sides of his feet as he looked inside. Oblivious to his presence, Kakashi slept on his back…mask in place.

_Darn. I guess I will have to get close to take it off. I hope I don't wake him._

He pressed one hand against the glass and then promptly pulled it back, tucking it close to his chest and turning away. _I can't do this! It's wrong! Even if Kakashi didn't find out, I don't know how I'd ever be able to face him again._

"Iruka…" a deep voice sighed, making the high-strung ninja jump in fright. Spinning around, he looked wildly around him before redirecting his gaze to the man sleeping below him.

"Did he…say my name?" the ninja wondered out loud, gazing solemnly at Kakashi's smooth face.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered again, his eyebrows tightening slightly as he turned over to face the window.

Unbidden, his hand rose once again to touch the glass, the window swinging open from the gentle pressure of his palm. As if he were under a spell, Iruka stepped into the room, walking noiselessly over to the large bed, his eyes riveted to Kakashi's face…and his mask.

Licking suddenly dry lips, Iruka gave in to the desire to see Kakashi's naked lips as they whispered his name, reaching down with one hand to lightly slip two fingers under the edge of the mask. He slowly pulled it down, inch by precious inch, until the entirety of Kakashi's face was bathed in moonlight.

_He's so pale._ Iruka glided lightly calloused fingertips down the side of one cheek, moving in to rub the other's lower lip thoughtfully.

"Iruka," the ninja's voice came again, breath wafting over Iruka's fingers. Gasping at the sensation, he snapped his hand back. The sudden swift movement, along with its accompanying noise, woke Kakashi from his sleep, and with a jolt, he sat up, eyes wide and Sharingan wheel spinning.

Iruka found himself caught in the Sharingan's grasp, limbs paralyzed. His breath caught in his chest as his body froze, his gaze riveted on the pale ninja's unmasked face.

It took a minute for Kakashi to completely awaken, his mind jumbled and eyes clouded. When they finally cleared he frowned, confused as to why the object of his dream would be standing in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" he questioned softly, one hand coming up to scratch his cheek. When his nails met bare flesh his eyes widened before narrowing thoughtfully upon the still immobile man. "I see…"

"So you wanted to see my face, Iruka-sensei?" His voice was low, hurt. Iruka couldn't reply, and with a sigh, Kakashi ended the genjutsu, freeing Iruka's body even as he turned away, not bothering to lift the mask back into place.

"Kakashi-sensei," he began desperately, kneeling on the bed and grabbing at the other ninja's pyjama shirt. "Let me explain, please."

"There is no need," he answered, pulling away roughly. "You're like all the other teachers; desperate to see what I'm obviously hiding." Spinning around, mouth set in an angry growl, Kakashi glared into Iruka's eyes. "Well, what do you think, now that you've finally seen my face?"

"Kakashi, please," Iruka continued, dropping the honorific. "I didn't do this for myself. Naruto tricked me into agreeing to help him." He mumbled the last bit, not wanting to explain that, but knowing only the truth could save him.

Sure enough, the copy nin blinked once, face relaxing in surprise. "You did this for Naruto?"

Iruka nodded ruefully. "He begged for my help, and without asking for what, I agreed. It wasn't until after I'd finished work at the missions office that I found out he – that is, your team – wanted me to get a picture of your face. For them."

"I see," Kakashi deadpanned. "Well then, where is the camera? Wouldn't want to disappoint your little boy, now would you?"

Helpless in the face of Kakashi's obvious hurt, Iruka turned away, pulling out the small digital camera he had brought with him…and promptly threw it out the still open window.

Turning back around, Iruka scowled fiercely. "I have already betrayed your trust this night. I will not take it further."

Silence fell between them until Kakashi finally let out a small chuckle and leaned back against his headboard. "You're really something else, Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka," he corrected immediately, and then blushed when Kakashi stared at him. "I already called you Kakashi, and since I've seen…," he gestured to the other's face, "there really isn't any need for formalities."

"All right…Iruka."

He smiled and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll be going, then. I'll have to tell Naruto tomorrow that you evaded my attempts and if he wants to see your face, he'll have to do it himself."

Walking to the window, Iruka fell backwards when he felt an unexpected restraint on his hand, collapsing onto the bed. Wiggling onto his knees so he could sit up again, he exclaimed, "What…?" before he once again found himself caught in Kakashi's gaze. "Kakashi?"

"Surely you don't think you can just leave after having woken me up, on top of going against my wishes by taking off my mask," he said, amusement sparkling in his eye.

"What do you want from me?" Iruka asked worriedly.

Kakashi smirked. "A kiss."

"A…a _what_?"

"You heard me," he sang cheerfully, grinning.

"Why on earth would you…?" Iruka started to ask, but quickly stopped, knowing the answer already. _Kakashi, you really are a pervert. Is this what happened to the teachers that were your lovers? Did they see your face, and then did you demand recompense?_

_I want to kiss him, though, and yet…What if I can't stop there?_

Breathing out through his nose, Iruka's shoulders slumped as he cautiously leaned forward, eyes squeezed tightly shut. _I feel like a teenager all over again! Why am I acting so shy about this? Kakashi is surely joking and only expecting a tiny peck – _

His eyes popped back open when their lips finally made contact. Pulling back immediately, Iruka ignored Kakashi as he smiled again, thoughts in a whirl.

"Thanks, Iruka. You can go home now—" Kakashi's words were cut off as Iruka suddenly fused their mouths together desperately, lips moving wetly and hurriedly against his.

Kakashi groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Iruka's delicious assault continued. Iruka's hands splayed across his chest, rubbing urgently over his nipples before they began fumbling with the buttons of his pyjama shirt.

The silver-haired ninja pulled away to catch his breath, eyes a little too wide as they stared at the man currently trying to disrobe him. "Um, Iruka, this really isn't what I was thinking of doing tonight—" His hands were ignored as the chunin pulled his own shirt off, his brown skin paling in the moonlight.

"I thought you think about this kind of stuff all the time," Iruka commented, shoving Kakashi's shirt off his shoulders and letting the material trap his arms as he kissed along the pale shoulders.

"Ah, no, I mean, that is, yes, I do," Kakashi fumbled, edging away slightly, "but I never expected to do something like this with _you_."

"You don't want to?" he asked, palming Kakashi's visible erection as he watched the other jolt through half-lidded eyes.

"I think the better question is," Kakashi said quickly, body stiffening, "are you sure _you_ want to."

Iruka smiled a little sadly. "I have wanted to for a very long time."

"If that's true, why haven't you said anything?" Kakashi couldn't help being confused. Iruka liked…him?

"You have a very bad reputation, Kakashi, for only seeking one-night stands. On top of that, I am a man. I didn't think my confession would be received very well," Iruka confessed.

"Then why now?"

"Because I finally realized that this is all that I can have," he answered solemnly. "I am willing to accept this much, if you would let me love you just once."

Kakashi gazed at the other quietly before nodding once. "Very well."

Iruka was upon him again immediately, lips and fingers seeking eagerly.

The jounin groaned again as Iruka's fingers returned to his erection, slipping beneath his pyjama bottoms to wrap firmly around it. Kakashi pumped his hips up helplessly, mind fogging as the last person he had ever expected a confession from stroked him skilfully, coaxing him out of his pants until he lay naked and panting on the bed.

Setting himself to the task, Iruka slid down Kakashi's body and took his cock into his mouth, gliding his tongue over the head and delighting in Kakashi's ever increasing moans.

"Iruka, Iruka," he chanted, head falling back against the pillows. Trembling pale fingers tried to weave themselves into brown locks but were halted by Iruka's pony-tail. Frustrated, Kakashi pulled the band out roughly and gripped the loose hair, clenching it between his fingers so he could nudge the other further down. "More, please…"

More than happy to do so, Iruka took a deep breath and moved down on him, taking Kakashi's erection deep into his mouth and throat, willing his gag reflex down for just a moment.

Kakashi yelled at the constricting feeling of being deep-throated and suddenly came, unable to warn Iruka, who swallowed it, hoping to soothe his burning throat.

That wasn't the only part of him burning though, and Iruka wanted to soothe his other ache as well. Fumbling with his pants, Iruka awkwardly removed them, moving as fast he could.

"Kakashi," he called, gaining the other's attention again as he kneeled naked before him, "you must turn over so I can prepare you."

"Mmm, okay," the jounin accepted lazily, relaxed from his orgasm. Shifting slightly, he rolled over onto his arms and knees.

Settling over him, chest to back, Iruka gently pushed Kakashi's shoulders down so he rested on his forearms instead, pushing his ass up a little higher.

"I'm sorry there's nothing better," Iruka suddenly whispered in his ear.

"What…?" Kakashi breathed, confused until he felt Iruka's index and middle fingers enter his mouth. _Oh, I see…_. Understanding the need, even though he never been with a man before, Kakashi willing sucked them, wetting them with his tongue.

Hissing softly, Iruka pressed heated kisses to Kakashi's neck and back, moving slowly downward but hesitant to continue, unsure how receptive the other would be when he realized what had to be done to prepare him.

Kakashi rather liked Iruka's attention, and his kisses, but he jolted slightly when he felt lips press again one of his cheeks. "Iruka?"

The brown-hair ninja ignored Kakashi's question and lightly spread the pale cheeks before him, leaning forward to press his tongue against the puckered entrance.

Kakashi gasped, leaning forward and away. "Iruka, don't…"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, using his wetted fingers to probe gently, a single finger slipping within.

"Ah, it just feels weird," Kakashi admitted. "Not bad, just different."

"Good." Reapplying himself to the task at hand, Iruka lightly stretched Kakashi, becoming further aroused as slowly one, then two addition fingers slipped inside. He teased the edges with his tongue, keeping Kakashi wet to keep the friction to a minimum.

Soon Kakashi was moaning loudly again, the feeling of being filled so giving him another erection. "Iruka, again…!"

Obligingly wrapping one hand around it, Iruka shifted until his hips met Kakashi's, the tip of his cock lightly probing the stretched entrance. "Kakashi…"

"Yes," he answered the unspoken question, lifting his hips higher in invitation. "Please, Iruka."

Shivering in anticipation, Iruka pushed forward, seating himself in one long thrust. Kakashi moaned at the greater feeling of fullness, unconsciously tightening around Iruka, making him cry out hoarsely.

Pants, moans, and the harsh slapping of skin against skin filled the room as Iruka began to move, hips rocking back and forth to a steady rhythm at first, then picking up speed as he came closer to climax.

"Kakashi, I can't hold out," he grunted, hand jerking as close as he could to the rhythm of his hips to get the other man to orgasm as well.

"Nnn, neither can I," the silver-haired jounin replied, pressing his face into the pillow and shouting as he came.

Iruka followed suit, spilling his seed inside Kakashi before collapsing on top of him.

They lay together as each tried to catch their breaths, Iruka nuzzling his face into Kakashi's hair spilled across the bed. Tired and on the verge of sleep, he whispered out a soft 'I love you' before succumbing to exhaustion, missing the small smile that graced Kakashi's face.

* * *

><p>Iruka woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time – all of which disappeared when he laid eyes on a still sleeping Kakashi.<p>

_Oh my god…did we…?_ Iruka put his head in his hands as the events of the night before came back to him.

_I can't believe Kakashi let me make love to him after what I was going to do! Now what, though? He said it was okay this one time, so I guess we go back to the way things were…._ Iruka sighed, finger combing his hair and then realizing it wasn't in its normal pony-tail. And that wasn't the only thing missing.

_Where are my clothes? I should go before he wakes up! There's no need for things to get awkward. It was one time, and I'm happy I have this at least, so I won't burden Kakashi with me further!_ Looking around frantically, he found his hair band and quickly used it to tie his hair back up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Iruka wasn't prevented from getting up by a hand gripping his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked sleepily, yawning.

"I…I thought it would be best if I left," Iruka stuttered out, looking away.

"Why?" Kakashi frowned, pushing himself up until he was sitting and idly scratching his naked chest. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

The brown-haired chunin scowled. "Look, I'm just trying to make this easy on both of us, okay? What happened last night obviously won't happen again, so rather than make things awkward—"

"Won't happen again?" he interrupted. "Why not? Didn't you say you love me?"

Iruka flushed, eyes widening in surprise. "You heard that?"

"Of course I did, you said it right into my ear," Kakashi chuckled, shifting closing and smiling. "Are you telling me you often make love to men one time, tell them you love them, and then leave?"

"N-no!" Iruka protested.

"Then come back to bed," Kakashi cajoled, tugging on his wrist. "And later you can take me out on a date."

"I don't understand."

Kakashi sighed softly. "Last night you said that my various one-night stands prevented you from confessing to me. Did you never think that maybe the reason you've never seen me in a relationship is because no one has wanted one with me?"

"I…_Is _that the reason?" Iruka couldn't help the spurt of hope in his chest, nor the grin that spread across his face and made Kakashi smile again.

"Yes," he answered simply. "And even though I never thought about being with you, the fact that you want a relationship with me has convinced me to give this a chance. So just come back to bed. We can worry about the rest later."

Iruka blushed lightly and smiled. "All right, Kakashi." Lifting the sheet, he crawled back in beside the other man, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Oh, and Iruka?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't ever agree to help my team with something like this again."

"…Understood."


End file.
